


Still Around

by MakingPoetry



Series: Albtraum 2.0 [1]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, implied Reid Garwin/Tyler Simms/Caleb Danvers/Pogue Parry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingPoetry/pseuds/MakingPoetry
Summary: After being defeated by Caleb, Chase is still around, and he makes his presence known by lashing out at the coven. There's something he wants and he won't stop until he gets it.
Relationships: Caleb Danvers/Pogue Parry, Caleb Danvers/Pogue Parry/Tyler Simms, Caleb Danvers/Tyler Simms, Reid Garwin/Tyler Simms
Series: Albtraum 2.0 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813285
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Still Around

**Author's Note:**

> I was recently rereading old Covenant fics that I loved, and that led me to rewatching the movie and well, here we are. Albtraum was always one of my favorite things I wrote, but after rereading it, I realized it could do with a lot of changes. I was especially unhappy with my characterization of Chase, even though Albtraum is supposed to be a 'dark' fic. I'm going to be rewriting existing scenes and writing many brand new ones for this series, and so far I'm happy with the way things are turning out. I've missed writing these ridiculous boys.

Morning in their dorm room usually went the same way every day. Tyler was up first, but it was difficult to untangle himself from Reid. The blonde's arms were wrapped securely around his waist, holding him close and refusing to let go as Tyler tried to sit up. Reid whined, pulling Tyler back down and nuzzling his face into his dark hair. He'd never been a morning person and Tyler couldn't really blame him for it, but they _did_ have to get up.

"C'mon Reid, let me up," Tyler said, stifling a yawn.

"Don't wanna," Reid mumbled sleepily, eyes still closed, not budging.

"I don't want to either, but we _have_ to," Tyler insisted.

Groaning in protest, Reid pressed a kiss against the back of the younger boy's neck, lips warm and dry.

" _Reid_ ," Tyler said, trying--and failing--to sound stern.

Reid huffed anyway, breath tickling his skin, and pulled away before jabbing his boyfriend in the back. "Get out, then."

He continued jabbing Tyler, even when Tyler started to grumble, and only stopped when he sat up, sliding over to the edge of the bed.

"You're a pain in the ass sometimes, you know that?" Tyler said with a yawn, but there wasn't much bite to his words.

"I know," Reid said, still sleepy but also a little smug as he burrowed under the covers again. "But that's why you love me."

Tyler huffed out a laugh. "That's _not_ why I love you."

"Is it because I'm sexy?" Reid asked, eyes still closed.

"Something like that." Tyler smiled softly, leaning down to kiss Reid's forehead.

Reid cracked open an eye now and gave Tyler a tired little smile. Tyler patted what he assumed was Reid's shoulder under the covers before standing up, stretching as he went.

"Come on; you can't be late for class again."

Reid groaned, sitting up with great reluctance.

\-----

The rest of the morning went as expected. After they managed to have enough time to inhale some breakfast, the two of them went to class, on time only because of Tyler. Reid still ended up falling asleep a few times in their first class together, but Tyler nudged him a few times to wake him up either before or after he got into trouble, depending on how quickly their teacher noticed.

Their next class went about the same, but they had different subjects for third period, so Reid was on his own to stay awake there. After that though, they were supposed to meet up again to walk to their next class together, so Tyler waited for him in the hallway at their usual meeting place.

The minutes ticked by slowly and still there was no Reid. Tyler wasn't too surprised though; Reid tended to take his time and make them _both_ late for class. It wouldn't be the first time and Tyler was sure it wouldn't be the last. Eventually, after many furtive glances at his watch, Tyler gave up and started to walk to class alone. Along the way, he passed by Caleb, who was talking to one of their other classmates. Tyler paused for a moment, interrupting their conversation when it reached a lull.

"Hey man, have you seen Reid?"

Caleb shook his head. "Not since this morning."

"Alright." Tyler sighed. "He better not be skipping class." At least, not without telling Tyler. He'd like to ditch class _with_ Reid, if that was the case.

He continued towards his classroom, weaving his way through the halls. There was a small crowd gathered around one of the entrances to the hall, the doors leading out to the front of the school. Students were talking in hushed, worried tones, and some of them were curious and trying to get a look at something out the windows even as school staff were trying to herd the students away to wherever they were supposed to be right now.

Frowning, Tyler approached the crowd, craning his neck to try and get a glimpse of whatever was going on outside, but all he could see were some flashing lights. Was it an ambulance?

"What's going on?"

A few of the teenagers nearby shrugged. Others looked over and then immediately looked away again, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Someone's going to the hospital," a boy said as Tyler pushed his way towards the windows.

"Who?" he asked, morbidly curious and straining to see. There was definitely an ambulance outside, and he could make out a stretcher, but not who was on it. There were too many people in the way and he was too far.

One of the girls by the windows, someone he had class with, looked over. "Jason found Reid in one of the bathrooms," she said in a hushed tone, "Said he wouldn't wake up."

Tyler felt the blood drain from his face, but before he could push his way out the doors, someone caught him up the arm, tugging him back.

"Tyler." It was Caleb's voice in his ear, holding him back despite his struggling.

"It's Reid. He's--" What? Hurt? Sick? Dying? Tyler didn't know, and not knowing scared him more than anything. Reid had been fine this morning, absolutely fine.

"I know, Ty, but you can't help him right now, okay?" Caleb said. He knew how Tyler felt, because he felt the same way, but there was no point in making a scene, and if Reid was being taken to the hospital then he would be in good hands.

Tyler twisted around in Caleb's grasp, looking back at him. "But he was just _fine_ this morning," he insisted.

Caleb nodded. He wasn't arguing about that, he wasn't even saying Tyler shouldn't be as worried as he was, but rushing out to the ambulance wouldn't change anything. "Come on, baby boy. We'll find out what's going on, okay?"

Reluctantly, shooting glances out the windows, Tyler let himself be led away, leaning into Caleb's side as soon as they turned the corner in the hallway. "He's going to be okay, isn't he?"

"Reid's stubborn; whatever's wrong, he'll be alright," Caleb said reassuring, rubbing Tyler's arm.

\-----

They hadn't been allowed to visit Reid at the hospital, and Tyler was still just as worried as he'd been that morning. They didn't know _anything_ and he hated it. How could the doctors not know what was wrong? It was their _job_. But all they'd said was that Reid wasn't waking up and that was that, no explanation, no anything.

Tyler had nightmares that night, dreaming of Chase, of terrible things happening to Reid, of Reid never waking up. He started to whimper in his sleep, face scrunching up.

"Shh, it's alright." Caleb's voice was soft, lips warm when he brushed them over Tyler's forehead.

Tyler whined in the back of his throat, not opening his eyes yet.

"It's alright," Caleb repeated, fingers curling around the back of Tyler's neck, gentle but firm, trying to comfort him.

Tyler woke with a start, jerking back only to collide with Pogue lying behind him. Caleb watched him, concerned, brow furrowed, and slid his fingers through Tyler's hair.

"You're okay, baby boy. Everything's going to be okay," Caleb murmured, pulling Tyler close, letting him bury his face against his chest as Pogue rubbed Tyler's back.

They were all hurting, worried, not knowing if Reid really _was_ going to be okay or not. They all needed some kind of comfort, something to take their minds off of the day's events.

\-----

It didn't feel wrong with the three of them. It never had. The only thing wrong was that Reid wasn't there with them. Pogue and Reid could both be so jealous, but never when it was the four of them or some other combination. It was different with them, special.

Tyler was comfortably cocooned in warmth, with Caleb at his back and Pogue in front of him. Caleb had one leg curled under Tyler's, an arm around him and one hand on his hip, fingers biting into his skin to hold him steady while he thrust into him, the slow drag and roll of his hips leaving Tyler breathless. As if he wouldn't have been breathless anyway with the way Pogue was kissing him and jerking him off.

Caleb groaned in his ear, warm breath sending shivers across Tyler's skin before teeth scraped against his neck. The only thing he could do was hold onto Pogue, one hand in his long hair, the other gripping his shoulder.

"Fuck, baby boy," Caleb groaned, voice low and rough and the kind of _needing_ that Tyler had never heard before, "So good."

None of them had spoken much this whole time; they'd communicated mostly through looks and touches, and Tyler couldn't see Caleb's face, but he could hear how much he needed this.

Pogue released his mouth for a moment, hand still sliding and jerking, thumb grazing over the sensitive head of Tyler's cock. The younger boy moaned, arching his hips against Pogue's hand as much as he could. Caleb followed his movement, hips thrusting harder and quicker, cock sliding home each time. Tyler wasn't going to last much longer. He closed his eyes tightly, biting down on his bottom lip. Pogue cupped the side of his jaw in one hand, brushing his thumb over Tyler's mouth, and in response Tyler caught Pogue's thumb between his teeth, pressing his tongue against it and sucking it into his mouth. The older boy groaned softly, pumping Tyler's dick hard and fast, making him whine and jerk his hips into Pogue's touch. It only took a few more strokes before Tyler lost it, biting down just a little too hard on Pogue's thumb, leaving marks, and his back arched as he came.

Caleb inhaled sharply, moaning against Tyler's ear as he clenched around him. He gripped Tyler's hip tighter, hard enough to leave bruises, and his thrusts lost their rhythm, becoming sharp and erratic until he came inside of Tyler. Tyler's blunt nails scratched against Pogue's scalp and shoulder as Pogue continued to jerk him off until Tyler was spent and whimpering. Then Pogue eased off, brushing his fingers soothingly against Tyler's jaw before pulling his hand away, replacing it instead with his mouth. He nipped along the younger boy's jaw, kissing him on the lips and quieting him even as Tyler made soft little noises.

Behind him, Caleb pressed kisses against his neck and shoulder, gently rubbing his hip. Tyler leaned his head back against Caleb's shoulder, trying to catch his breath. Compared to how worried he'd been before, he felt warm and relaxed, ready to curl up and fall asleep between Pogue and Caleb.

Pogue had other intentions, though. After Caleb had carefully pulled out, Pogue eased Tyler to the side, climbing over him to get to Caleb. Tyler wasn't offended in the slightest to be moved out of the way; out of the three of them, Pogue had received the least attention. This way, he got to watch Caleb and Pogue, something he normally would have felt guilty about, but not now after what they'd just done.

Mesmerized instead, Tyler watched Caleb and Pogue kissing, Pogue sliding two slick fingers into him. The sounds that Caleb made were, for lack of a better word, _hot_. Tyler had never seen them like this before, how the two of them were together.

Caleb looked over and caught him staring, and Tyler's cheeks flushed as he looked away. He wasn't feeling guilty, but he was still shy. Smiling, Caleb curled a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him closer to kiss him. Tyler kissed him back eagerly, opening his mouth to Caleb's tongue even as the older boy moaned while Pogue worked on stretching him, one hand around his cock. Tyler pulled back soon enough to watch what was happening, and Caleb's hand fell away from his neck, fingers twisting in the sheets instead.

Tyler was silent as he watched his two best friends, as Pogue replaced his fingers with his cock. Caleb stopped paying attention to Tyler then, his focus on Pogue instead. Tyler couldn't make out the quiet things Pogue murmured in Caleb's ear, but whatever it was, Caleb groaned and nodded. He watched the way Pogue moved as he thrust and rolled his hips, the way Caleb arched underneath of them; they were beautiful together.

\-----

Later, after the three of them were sated and sleepy, they lay together in a tangle of limbs with Tyler in the middle once more. It wasn't just because _he_ felt safest that way, or because he was the youngest of them, but because they _all_ felt safest with him in the middle. Tyler was protected, both from real threats and the worries that had plagued his dreams.

Not even bothering to try and stifle a yawn, Tyler rolled over onto his side facing Pogue and snuggled against him. Caleb curled around him from behind, warm and strong and protective.

\-----

Visiting Reid in the hospital was rough. The doctors still didn't know anything, and Reid still wasn't awake. He _looked_ alright, but something was definitely wrong.

When it all became too much for Tyler, he excused himself and stepped away to the restroom. It was empty, which he was grateful for, so he could take his time, compose himself, pretend he _wasn't_ as stressed out as he really was.

He was just finishing drying his hands when he realized someone else was in the room. He definitely hadn't heard the door open, but he could see someone out of the corner of his eye. Looking over, he froze, his blood running cold.

Chase grinned at him from the other side of the room, flicking the lock on the door. He looked none the worse for wear, despite what Caleb had told them about their final fight, how he'd banished or killed Chase.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler demanded as soon as he'd found his voice.

Chase glanced around the otherwise empty room as he leaned back against the door as if to say 'what does it look like?'. "Talking to you."

"Bullshit," Tyler said, "What do you want?" He was tense, ready to fight, even if it would be pointless; he still hadn't Ascended yet, and even if he had...

"To have a civil conversation," Chase said, "Unless you don't want Reid to ever wake up."

There it was. There was the threat Tyler had been waiting for. Of course Chase had to be behind what happened to Reid. "Bastard-" Tyler started.

Chase held up a finger in warning, shaking his head. "I said _civil_ ," he reminded Tyler.

Tyler closed his mouth, swallowing down his anger. He had none of the power in this situation and he knew it. He couldn't even get out of the room to tell Caleb and Pogue. "Caleb won't give you his Power," he said.

"What makes you think that's what I'm here for?" Chase asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Why the hell else would you hurt Reid?" Tyler said. _Normal_ people didn't hurt someone _just_ to talk to someone else.

"Would you talk to me if you weren't being threatened?"

Tyler narrowed his eyes for a moment. "Well...no."

Chase gave him a look. "If you do what I want, Reid doesn't get hurt." One could argue that he was _already_ hurt, but that was beside the point Chase was making.

Tyler took a deep breath, hands clenched at his sides. "And what do you want?" Again. Clearly it was more than a 'civil conversation'.

Chase smirked. "Go to Nickey's with me tomorrow evening."

Tyler stared at him, eyes wide. "Did you... did you put Reid in a coma just to ask me _on a date_?"

"Don't flatter yourself." Chase snorted. "It's not a date. But be there at eight, and don't be late."

Tyler opened his mouth, closed it, then tried again. "What if I don't want to?"

Chase shrugged. "You already know the answer to that," he said, unlocking the door and stepping out.

Tyler took a few deep breaths, staring at the spot where Chase had been standing for a long moment. When he'd stopped shaking, he left the restroom, seeking out Caleb and Pogue to tell them about what had happened.


End file.
